


Work Day ft. Gina

by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt
Summary: Ever wondered how and what all happened when Gina got the job at the 99? I’m sure you have. Here’s what happened, according to me.





	Work Day ft. Gina

[it is 2008. a regular day in regina linetti’s life working in a sunglass kiosk. Everyday is a colored day for her, but today something was different.]  
She came home at seven in the evening and picked up her phone to call Jake but it directly goes to voicemail.  
Gina texts him “Jake.”  
She was desperately waiting for his reply so that she could talk her heart out.  
After about 25 minutes, her doorbell rings and simultaneously her phone chimes. it’s a text from Jake “Open the door”.  
She runs to the door and looks at him, standing at her door, with strawberry quip in one hand and spaghetti in the other and CDs of all Brad Pitt movies. She hugs him and they come inside.  
Gina: how did you know what i needed?  
Jake: this is your care package. the way you texted tells me a lot. what happened?  
Have you still not sorted out your fight with Maria? or was it work? or did you have a bad dream last night?  
Gina: well, it was one of these. it was work.  
Jake: did that jerk Henry again behave like a know-it-all and be all condescending? you know, for a really hot guy, man did he push my buttons at the Sunglass Hut’s Christmas party. Trying to prove to me that William Atherton isn’t the best die hard villain-  
Gina: Jake.  
Jake: oh yeah, you. so what’s wrong?  
Gina: ok so today, jack tried to steal from our money thing and i caught him. so John made me an assistant manager.  
Jake: ok, this is bad but in a good way. how did this happen though?  
Gina: So that dork thought i’m amazing at this, which i am, but i didn’t want to. I’m just naturally cursed with being perfect with everything i do.  
Jake: And the fact that John kept 1234 as the code to the cash register.  
Gina: So anyway, this was all the push i needed. i realized i cant be doing this all my life.  
Jake: then why don’t you quit?  
you are not happy about this job and you are surrounded by idiots there.  
Gina: i’m surrounded by idiots all the time.  
No offense.  
Jake: Rude.  
Gina: ok then how do i pay rent? and watch shows? and what about my fan following on twitter? they’ll not be able to live without my daily tweets if i don’t have data.  
Jake: okay okay i get it. that is a good point. no worries, we will solve this exactly how we do it every time.  
Jake and Gina: when you are in a Pitt, you watch Brad Pitt.  
Jake: Which one do you wanna start with ?  
Gina: You know which one. (while sipping strawberry quipp)  
Jake: yes. (plays fight club)

[while they watch movies back to back, they fall asleep on the couch  
the next morning.  
Jake’s cellphone is running off the hook. it’s Amy. he looks at the time and realizes that he was super late to work but Gina still had time to get up. He set an alarm on her phone for 9 am and texted her that he had to leave for work, kisses her forehead and leaves.]  
[Jake reaches the 99 in 30 minutes]  
Amy: OH MY GOD JAKE. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?  
Jake: i’m so sorry i’m late. what happened? why are you freaking out so much?  
Amy: Nothing. Just Lola quit two weeks ago and isn’t gonna come anymore and we don’t have a civil administrator anymore so i’m trying to do all of it.  
Jake: Is this because McGentley-  
Amy: Yes, this is because the “Captain” forgot to appoint a new person for this job.  
Jake: Oh my- wait a minute. wait just a minute. why don’t i get Gina for this job? she will be perfect. She is amazing at talking on the phone, can easily manipulate people into doing this her way and has a lot of management experience.  
Rosa: Gina? Your childhood friend? oh yeah, she’ll be fun.  
Amy: Oh yes. She will be amazing. But doesn’t she work at the Sunglass Hut? I just went there last week.  
-flashbacks-  
Amy: Hey, Gina.  
Gina: ..  
Amy: Gina, here. hi.  
Gina: ..  
-flashback over-  
Amy: It was a weird experience.  
Jake: Ok, i’m gonna run to ask her if she wants to.  
McGentley: Whats going on here?  
Jake: Going to meet a friend.  
McGentley: ok.  
Amy:wha-  
__  
Jake runs down to the Sunglass Hut, Count Chokula cereal in his hand, and enters the shop.  
Gina: Jake, what are you doing here? i don’t have time to- why do you have Count Chokula in your hands. What are you so happy about?  
Jake: The fact that i’m gonna make you super happy right now. So Lola quit and we have no civil administrator right now-  
Gina: because McGentley forgot to appoint one?  
Jake: (awkwardly) yeah. so what do you say?  
Gina: Yes! i’d love to be your boss. jk yes, Jake. OMG, I owe you one. *hugs*  
[They start eating the cereal right there on the store.]  
Henry: You both really shouldn’t eat that here. It’ll fall on the floor, and the ants will-  
Gina: I’m not gonna work here anymore, Henry. I don’t care.  
Jake: Yeah, she doesn’t care, Henry.  
-Henry leaves-  
Jake: Pssh. Henry being all spiky haired and all cool dude-ish.  
-Amy calls-  
Amy: (on call)WHERE ARE-  
Jake: Yes, yes, i’m coming. and don’t worry, we got ourselves a civil administrator.  
Amy: Yes, oh thank god. Charles, we got her.  
__  
Gina: John, I quit. Bye.  
Jake: Yeah and try to think of some code other than 1234.  
John: well, i-  
Jake: and not 0000, either.


End file.
